Two Ways to Love
by DolfynRider
Summary: Parker's staying the night with Sophie, but won't tell her why. Sophie's happy she's there. Quick One-shot...maybe?


**Two Ways to Love**

**© 2009 – DolfynRider**

**TITLE:** Two Ways to Love

**FANDOM: **Leverge

**RATING:** M

**PAIRING:** Sophie/Parker

**SUMMARY:** Parker needs to stay the night with Sophie. Sophie's happy she's there.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Leverage now do I profit from this writing.

Sophie was starting to get uncomfortable. She'd let Parker spend the night after the blond had suddenly showed up in her apartment with no warning. The look on Parker's face told her something was wrong, but she still couldn't completely read the woman and Parker wasn't sharing whatever it was that was on her mind.

Sophie looked down. Parker had one leg hooked over her, slightly below her pubic bone. One arm wrapped around her, just underneath her chest. Parker's head was originally on her shoulder, but now that her chest was rising and falling slowly, her head had fallen slightly in her sleep. It was now resting dangerously close to Sophie's breast. The feel of Parker's breath on her chest was doing things to Sophie she didn't want to think about.

She tried pushing the thoughts from her mind, but Parker moved a lot in her sleep. Her legs rarely stopped moving. Sophie was curious what she was dreaming about at first, probably running from someone or something in her dreams, but as Parker's leg hitched up again, it caught on Sophie's nightgown. The rough, lacey fabric rubbing against her clit.

She couldn't resist any longer. She slowly, carefully, pushed Parker's head off of her, then untangled her arm, finally freeing her leg from Parker's. She paused half a beat to make sure Parker stayed asleep after she'd moved her, then gently pushed herself off the bed.

Once in the bathroom, she closed the door as quietly as possible, double checking to make sure it was closed all the way. Once she was sure, she threw her nightie off, thankful she didn't have panties on. She sat down on the side of the tub, feeling the coolness of the porcelain against her bare thighs and ass.

She liked her bathroom. Except for below the sink beside the door, the entire room was mirrored, even the shower stall itself. She had her own fetishes, and one was watching herself. She'd lost count of how many times she imagined someone with her in that room.

Looking at herself in the mirror opposite the tub, she started slowly. Her hands ran up the smooth skin on her stomach, giving her goosebumps all over her body. Her breath caught as she cupped her breasts, then a heavy sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed each nipple between a thumb and forefinger, teasing them just the way she liked, smiling through the sigh as she saw the little buds harden from her own touch.

In time, with one hand remaining on her breast, she snaked the other down, parting her legs. She knew she was wet, Parker laying against her didn't help, but it wasn't until she was looking at herself closely in the mirror that even she realized how wet she truly was. Her thighs were shining in the dim lighting of the bathroom.

While the room had space for light bulbs around the ceiling every few inches, she used the dimmest bulbs she could find, and only put one in every few feet. She liked to set the mood, even if it was just for herself right now.

She let a finger fall to her clit and started rubbing, she desperately wanted to close her eyes at the touch, but she didn't let herself. Up and down her finger slid, each time closer and closer to dipping in, each time with slightly more pressure.

Once she'd achieved the pressure she liked, she finally, slowly, slid one finger in. She couldn't control the moan, and knowing Parker was still asleep, she didn't want to. She pinched her nipple slightly while at the same time pushing a little harder to rub her clit and let another finger slide in.

The moans were undeniable. More guttural, spaced for quick breaths, louder and louder until...

"Need some help?"

Sophie jumped, looking towards the door, she saw Parker with a look on her face she'd never seen before. She quickly reached for her nightie, but Parker was too fast. She stuck out a leg and grabbed the material with her toes, tossing it out of Sophie's reach.

"Need some help?" Parker repeated, eyes slowly taking in Sophie's form, coming to a full stop between her legs. "You're a mess," she said, sly smile on her face now, "I want to clean you up, please?" Now Parker's chest was heaving with anticipation.

Sophie sat there for a split second before she parted her legs further, glancing down, then motioning for Parker to come over. Though this was Parker, it still surprised Sophie when Parker got down on all fours.

Parker slinked her way over, crawling on hands and knees. She looked so graceful; the arch of her back in the tight tank she had on, the way her ass stuck up just a tad in the too-short boy shorts, the look on her face now one of sheer joy for being given permission to touch, tease and taste the brunette.

She made it over to where Sophie was sitting, kneeling between her legs, she reached a hand up to Sophie's, slowly putting Sophie's own hand back on her breast, "Show me what you like," she whispered breathlessly.

Sophie started toying with the nipple again and Parker raised her other hand to mimic Sophie's movements on the other nipple for a moment before Parker's mouth was on her. Sophie's back arched automatically at Parker's touch.

"Uhhhh....Parker..." she said, the sound and the blond's name falling from her lips. She spread her legs wider, hooking one up on the lid of the toilet, the other around Parker's waist, trying to pull her closer to her.

Parker wiggled out of her leg as Sophie was wrapping it around her, smiled up at her, grabbed her leg, shifted lower, then put it back over her. Sophie's leg now wrapped around Parker's neck.

She felt Parker gently parting her folds and then her tongue dipping into her. Sophie's moaned louder, trying to thrust herself onto Parker's mouth more. Parker pulled back, "Uh-uh, I know what you need, just relax," she practically cooed.

She moved her head, now choosing to lap at Sophie's thighs. She was right. Sophie's last orgasm had produced a gush of fluid that had threatened to run down to her knees had Parker not interrupted and she put her legs up. Parker took her time cleaning Sophie off.

Once she was done, she hungrily attacked Sophie's clit, pulling it into her mouth with such force Sophie came immediately. "Ohhh...myyyy...." she breathed heavily, "God, Parker, don't stop, please....don't....stop," she begged the blond to continue, now wrapping both legs around Parker's neck.

She leaned back, now bracing her arms on the other side of the bathtub as Parker continued to use her perfect tongue to get Sophie to make the sounds she wanted to hear, to make her arch herself into her more. She backed off slightly, nipping at Sophie's clit now, then pushed four fingers into her.

She stretched them out, pulling back to look. She liked the openness of the brunette and shrugged Sophie's legs off of her. She moved to the side slightly, "Like that?" she asked into the mirror, but staring directly into Sophie's eyes in the glass.

Sophie looked down and nodded, she did like the view. Parker had spread her as far as she could and Sophie got a unique view of herself that might not have been possible for her to do herself. As she stared, Parker curled one finger up, finally putting pressure on the rough area just inside her. When Sophie screamed her passion, she kept her eyes open, watching herself contract around Parker's fingers as Parker's head moved to her chest again to tease a nipple in the process. The feelings washed over her and she could look no longer as her head tilted back, her eyes finally closed, enjoying the spasms Parker had caused to course through her body.

Once she came down, she looked into the intense blue eyes, now next to her, "Parker...I want to..." she started.

Parker silenced her with a kiss, then pulled away, "Later," was all she said as she got up. Her tank already halfway up. By the time she got to the door, her top was on the floor. She continued walking and the boy shorts she'd been wearing fell off. Sophie wasn't quite sure how she'd done it, but she was after the blond in an instant, throwing her onto the bed when they got close enough, "My turn," she said gruffly.

**THE END**


End file.
